Of yellow and black
by theglitterglam
Summary: Robin feels he is ready for more responsibility, and on his way to tell Bruce this, he finds Batman in a compromising position with Catwoman. Robin has long harbored a crush on Batman and his tight spandex. What will the boy wonder do? WARNING: slash R/B


okay so it was actually on new years that this story was born, i really hope you enjoy it. we got the inspiration from LEGO batman on wii.

The beginning part was written by our currently unnamed partner in caos, and the rest was a complete collaboration between the two of us.

_Glitter gets very corny at three in the morning... it's rather amusing. _

both of us were very cheesy at three in the morning... but we had fun writing this little tidbit, and i hope you have fun reading it. as usual reviews and flames are welcome, as long as it's not complaining about the slashy nature of our stories... cus we have already addressed that.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly we do not own batman, nor do we own any of his awesome spandex, sigh. These Characters are not ours, we merely wish that they were

* * *

Of Yellow and Black: A Tale of Final Desperation

By: Glitter, Glam, and a co-conspirator

It was a day like any other, the dim lights of the Batcave flickering and Alfred hustling about taking care of the business of a man called Bruce Wayne. But we all know that Bruce Wayne is not why we're here. In fact we're not even here to discuss the man who stalks killers and villains in the dark of Gotham's night- no- we're here to discuss the young boy who had gone gallivanting off with the Dark Knight, Robin. Yet we are no longer discussing the scrawny, knobby kneed hero in training, clad in yellow, red, and green; Robin had long since grown up, he was getting older and to be honest, Bruce had been forgetting that of late.

Richard Grayson had been hankering for a little more responsibility, no longer should he have to ride the flamboyant jet ski, and he had long outgrown the childish trappings of his room in the Monor, it was time he got his own communicator not just the silly pretend child one with automated responses ("Not to worry, I'm coming in a hurry!").

SO that evening Dick had finally taken the initiative to take his life into his own hands, he was 19 for Christ's sake! As he crept down the hall the lights began to flicker, and the flickering brought to his consciousness his own doubts about the evening, it's not like serving Bruce Wayne an ultimatum was going to be easy. And it also wasn't like he hadn't noticed the recent tensions between he, Batman, and his pants. The color as well as their tightness had recently become a problem, or was that just around Bruce…ugh, he just needed to get some.

He had finally reached the large wooden door and found it was already cracked. Creeping in he gasped as he saw the figure of Batman illuminated by the moonlight crossing through the blinds, and _someone else_ was skulking out of the open window. Of course he should have known, before he even saw the ears silhouetted in the crystal lighting, but doing each other in costume, now that was kinky. Just thinking of his mentor riding the flexible body of Selina Kyle, let's just say, brought his solider to attention, but the other thing that was brought to his attention was that he wished that it was him, being ridden by the Dark Knight. Selina shouldn't be there…that bitch. Maybe there was more than one conflict that could be resolved this evening.

Dick crept across the plush throw rug covering the pristine hard wood floors of the study. _I'LL DO ANYTHING SEXUAL, AND I DON'T NEED A MILLION DOLLARS TO DO IT_. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, why did that just cross my mind_, Dick thought. He had to admit the truth, he thought it because it was true, at least in the case of Batman it was true. He approached the sofa and saw the glistening body of Batman shining in the gleaming light of the moon, his eyes closed, but his rod still standing proud and erect. Dick could hardly contain himself; it almost pushed him over the edge right then. He continued his walk, not yet of shame, towards the great hero on his couch.

Dick crept further, not realizing that the throw rug had ended, and a floor board creaked. Batman turned to see who it was with reflexes that Spiderman would be jealous of.

"Oh…Dick…it's only you…" Batman said, pulling up his satin boxers and scrambling for the rest of his clothes.

Dick's eyes fell with disappointment. _He only thinks of me as the sidekick…I'm JUST Dick Grayson…JUST Robin…_Dick thought, straightening up, attempting to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

"Yes, I need to talk to you, Batman…" _Oh, fuck this _Robin thought.

"Batman, I have urges…I'm a teenage boy…an-and you're just so…" Dick stammered, trying to control himself while keeping his eyes off Batman's generous cock that still tented his bat tights.

"I know" Batman whispered, taking off his sleek, black cape.

"But…Catwoman?"

"No, it was just business, I was trying to get her to leave to be honest…"

"That's some…hot…business…" Dick said, struggling for the right term.

"She had slipped her hand down my costume before I could do anything…I had finally talked her into leaving before she could get farther than stripping me down…"

"Oh…" Dick said, as he inched closer. Now he was able to touch Batman…if he dared…

Bruce removed the thick armor of his costume, the outer layer of underwear that doubled as protection, and his ever so tight spandex… that doubled as… really tight spandex. Dick's erection started to become painful as it strained the inside of his jeans, he was becoming more and more desperate for release as the seconds ticked by. A tingling sensation began at the base of his spine and spread outward in waves, before he could control his arm he found his fingers inches from brushing against the silky fabric of Bruce's boxers. Bruce took off the mask that hid his sculpted features so well. Dick looked up and saw the moonlight illuminate the handsome face that belonged to his life-long mentor.

"Damn…" Dick exhaled, as his eyes hungrily gazed upon Bruce's gleaming body.

"Come on, Dick…I know you want it" Bruce whispered into Dick's ear, "Take off the belt, kid."

Dick shakily clutched the buckle in the back of Batman's utility belt; he fumbled with the clasp until it fell to the floor. Bruce swiftly divested Dick of his clothes and his pale skin shone in the bright moonlight. Immediately after his rock hard dick was released from its denim prison it sprang to attention, standing proudly in the cool night air. Bruce took a firm grasp of Dick and striped off his last piece of clothing, the black boxers. Dick grasped Bruce's strong hips and crushed his lips into Bruce's, but before he could gain the upper hand, Bruce had flipped him face-up, onto a nearby desk.

Dick gasped, not only from the slight pain of the bare skin of his lower back digging into the edge of the wood, but also the sexual shock of Bruce asserting his dominance. Dick's legs spread apart instinctively, and Bruce's weight shifted so that he was lying completely across the boy wonder. Dick moaned loudly, bucking his hips to grind his stiff erection against Bruce's.

Bruce's lips found his in another smouldering kiss masking the twinge of pain made by the intrusion of his middle finger. Dick let out another needy moan, rubbing against Bruce's swelling groin. Bruce quickly finished prepping his supple twink and stuck in his engorged cock. He thrusted aggressively and Dick's moans became more urgent and wanting as Bruce neared explosion. He gripped Dick's thin waist as he felt it coming. Dick kept a firm hold on the edges of the desk, as the fiery passion was intensifying. The hot streams of cum shot into Robin's body and Bruce moaned at the satisfaction of finally tapping the boy's tight ass. Dick whimpered as Bruce pulled himself out. He then lightly caressed along the defined collarbone of the boy and planted a sexy kiss on his thin lips. Dick went to take hold of Bruce's face, but he was already at the dresser, picking out clean clothes.

"Will we…" Dick trailed off, as he sat up on the desk, still appearing a bit dazed.

"It's a distinct possibly…" Bruce answered, zipping up his pants.

Dick scratched his head, unsure of what to make of Bruce's answer, and he slid off the desk. Dick finally began dressing his own body when he heard the heavy oak door close. He smiled as the event of finally fucking the lover of his dreams had sunk in, and gingerly walked down to dinner.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS,

if you liked this, make sure to check out our other stories!

LOTS OF LOVE!!! ~co-conspirator, Glitter and Glam


End file.
